Lilyan Bole
Lilyan (Moretti) Bole is a former Healer and Hufflepuff Head of House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She has a son named Brysen from her first marriage and a daughter named Xavieria with her current husband Evander Bole . Basics *Full name: Lilyan Camilla (Moretti) Bole *Date of Birth: December 4th, 2044 *Years Attended Hogwarts: 2056-2063 *Hogwarts House: Gryffindor *Current Occupation: Midwife *Former Occupation(s): Healer, Level Four: Spell Damage, Hogwarts Healer. *Timeline: 2063- Graduated from Hogwarts. 2063- Married to Andrew Riley, moved to California with him. *2064- Son, Brysen Andrew Riley was born. *2063-2065- Healer School. *2065- Graduated, Divorced, moved back home from California. *2065-2066 Interned at St. Mungo's. *2066-2070- Healer, Level Four: Spell Damage. *2071- Hired at Hogwarts; School Nurse. *2071- Meets and dates Evander Bole . *2072- Hufflepuff Head of House. *2075- Left Hogwarts. *2076- Married Evander Bole . *2079- Daughter, Xavieria Emilia Raine was born. *Patronus: Lion Cub *Wand: Willow, unicorn hair, sturdy, 9 inches. Personality Lilyan grew up as a tomboy; playing games with the boys, falling out of trees and breaking her arm, and sometimes getting into fights. She sports many scars on her body, and at one time, used to be proud of them. Her easy going relationship with the boys carried on into school, and through the whole seven years, Lily did not have one female friend. Often, Lilyan thinks that she simply can not relate to other females, and prefers to spend her free time with her son, her family and her friends - who are all male. Too much time spent in female company tends to make her a little twitchy, and stressed out, otherwise, Lily has a very level head, and laid back attitude. She does not need your drama, she has enough of her own, thanks. But, at times, when someone, or something, reminds her of her ex-husband, Lilyan tends to get grumpy and starts to mumble. While their relationship has not jaded her view towards others, she is in no rush for commitment, but she's also not opposed, should it come along. Lilyan is rather motherly (which gives her an extra special touch with her new job) since the most important person in her life is her son, best not to ask her about him, though, unless you want to listen to her gush. She dislikes people who are dishonest, and people who give up easily. If you are not willing to try something, and give it your best, don't bother wasting her time. She has better things to do. History Born in Tuscany to a very wealthy family, Lilyan was raised with everything that she would ever need, and then some. Her childhood was easy, fun, and healthy. Most of her family is scattered across the world, giving her ample opportunities to travel, something that she still enjoys. The Moretti family is a very large, and very Italian group. Lilyan has six brothers, and two sisters. Her father was a widower when he met her mother, and had five sons from his previous marriage. They married, and then added one boy, and three girls (including Lilyan) to the already large family, and in true Italian form, family gatherings are always full of people, loud music, babies, and rich food. Straight out of Hogwarts, with top marks, Lilyan went on to continue her education, and interned at St. Mungo's, making rounds through the levels. Eventually, Lilyan received a Healer position on Level Four: Spell Damage, and she worked there for almost five years. At the young age of 19, Lilyan fell in love, or so she thought. She and her boyfriend Andrew Riley (who was a Muggle) ran off together and got married. Her parents did not approve of the boy, and he did not know that she was a witch which was, the source of their troubles. When Andrew learned that his wife was not only pregnant, but a witch, he panicked. He thought she was some kind of weirdo from a cult, and did not understand one bit. Eventually, their differences turned into hatred for each other, but they still tried to make it work, for their son. The marriage did not last long, in fact it was a miracle that they lasted for as long as they did. After four short years of on again off agains, they finally got a divorce, and Lilyan legally changed her name back to Moretti. The only good thing that Lilyan says came from their marriage, was their son, Brysen, who is now 12 (as of 2075) years old. In 2071, Lilyan accepted the position of Healer at Hogwarts and she spent a few years there. The summer following, she met Evander Bole by chance in Diagon Alley when she was out shopping with her sister, Delilah. There was an obvious instant attraction between the two, and Delilah took it upon herself to set them up. Their first date was a St. Mungo's function, a party. Lily's two friends Keiran Toussaint and Stella Wojack were also there. Lily and Van began officially dating shortly afterwards, though it became increasingly harder to be together with the both of them so busy with their jobs. On June 16, 2076, Lilyan married Evander Bole , and the couple live together in Italy (for now) with her son, Brysen and their daughter Xavieria. Family Evander Bole (Husband) Brysen Riley (Son) Delilah (Moretti) Bunbury (Sister) Giovanni Moretti (Father) Noemi (Bianchi) Moretti (Mother) Category:Characters Category:Healer Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2063 Category:Head of House Category:Alumni Category:Staff